¿Y su reflejo?
by Joseee
Summary: Ya pasaron 7 años de ese último beso, Lyra y Will harían lo que sea por reencontrarse... Sería posible verse de nuevo frente a un espejo sin salir del mundo al que pertenecen, o es simple locura? LyraxWill
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!! :D _

_Mi primer fic de la Materia Oscura!! Va para largo.. este es solo el primer capitulo! ;) _

_Ni Lyra ni Will ni nadie me pertenecen (ojala si!) y tampoco la historia base... _

_Ojala les guste mucho!_

**Y su reflejo?**

**Cap 1**

**El dolor**

-Señorita Lyra!

Entre las sábanas, una chica de unos 20 años dormía, o por lo menos lo intentaba, ya que una marta la intentaba despertar, sin resultado.

-Señorita Lyra! Despierte ya!

Ahora salió de por encima del cobertor, un cabello amarillo brillante y sedoso, y unos segundos después, la cara de una chica alegre e hiperactiva, aunque su cara de cansancio no lo demostrara.

-Señorita Lyra! Levántese de una vez! – La sirvienta, al ver que la muchacha se movía y la miraba, añadió con más delicadeza – La Princesa, la Señorita Pía Sanetti ha venido para que le haga un favor especial… estoy de hace mas o menos un cuarto de hora tratando de despertarla. Disculpe.

Lyra no replicó; ese era su trabajo y era lo que había escogido: no tenía que estudiar, solo dar rienda suelta a su creatividad, además le dejaba tiempo para aprender más sobre el aletiómetro.

-Puede retirarse, Estela – dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, dándole a entender que no estaba enojada.

Cuando la sirvienta y su daimonion-perro se fueron, se preparó para los regaños de Pan, cerrando sus ojos.

Pero no sucedió nada.

-Pan? Te escondes? Ven aquí, no es divertido!

Seguía el silencio.

-Pan! No encuentro la gracia! No podré salir de aquí si estás escondido, Pía va a creer que soy un zombi – Frunció el ceño y se encaramó en una silla, gritó por última vez – Pan! – Abrió y cerró la puerta, sin salir de la habitación en ningún momento.

Esperó…

De debajo de la cama, una voz dijo:

-Al fin! Pensé que nunca se iría! – y salió un animal, parecido a un hurón, de color rojizo dorado, mirando alrededor receloso.

-Pantalaimon Lenguadeplata! Qué tramas? – Lyra aún estaba enojada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada al saber que su daimonion estaba bien.

Éste saltó y pegó un grito de susto. Lyra se echó a reír, ya que nunca había podido asustar a su daimonion en la vida, y esa reacción fue perfecta para subirle el ánimo.

Después de unos minutos, la chica tomó a Pan en brazos y lo puso encima de la cama. Le preguntó muy seria:

-Qué era lo que tenías que hacer? Acaso no se lo puedes contar a tu Lyra? – Hizo pucheros para convencer a su amigo de toda la vida

-Ahora no te lo puedo mostrar, pero te aseguro que cuando acabe serás la primera en verlo- dijo Pantalaimon serio

-Bien… - Lyra miró de reojo a Pan, aún desconfiando y dijo – mejor bajemos, que nos han esperado mucho…

Se levantó y fue a su armario…

A los pocos minutos la muchacha bajaba al vestíbulo con un hermoso vestido celeste, muy sencillo, que resaltaba su rubio cabello y bronceada piel.

La esperaba sentada en un sillón una hermosa joven de unos 23 años, de pelo castaño claro ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros. Lucía una hermosa corona de plata.

Ya se conocían de antes, Lyra le había hecho unos encargos hace un tiempo. La chica rubia sonrió

-Qué se te ofrece, Pía? – eran muy buenas amigas.

-Bueno, – se revolvió nerviosa en el asiento – me gustaría un vestido…

-Eso es muy fácil! – exclamó ella, radiante de volver a hacerle un vestido a la única heredera al trono de Oxford – Es para una fiesta? O una reunión? Dime cómo lo quieres…

Lyra, al salir del Internado St. Sophia, no sólo se dedicó a estudiar el aletiómetro, ya que no quería que nadie le diera el dinero para tener lo que necesitaba para vivir, así que decidió empezar a crear vestidos.

Poco a poco fue ganando popularidad: llegaban desde giptanas hasta la princesa Pía. Ella hacía de todo: vestidos sencillos, ostentosos, de luto, de fiesta, de servidumbre (ella misma hizo la ropa de sus dos sirvientas) y algunos para Pía. Además se ajustaban perfectamente a cada mujer: sea alta o baja, delgada o gorda, bebé, joven, adulta o anciana, etc. También duraban una eternidad.

A la semana, Lyra hacía uno o dos vestidos (ella sola), para retirarse a su salita de costura donde también se encontraban los libros necesarios para leer el aletiómetro y ahí, mientras Pan buscaba los significados más difíciles de los 36 dibujos del aletiómetro para preguntárselas a la muchacha, ella creaba los hermosos vestidos, sólo para tener algo en qué ocuparse y de paso, ganarse la vida.

-No, Lyra, no es para una fiesta ni para una reunión – dijo su amiga en tono bajo y confidencial – No es para eso… lo quiero para algo diferente

Pía titubeó un momento, como si no supiera si debía contar su secreto o no. Al final se decidió:

-Te acuerdas de Mario, el criado? – Lyra asintió extrañada: Pía y él eran novios secretos de hace unos dos años – Él .. él me… - sonrió y suspiró – Me harías un vestido blanco, de novia?

Lyra la miró con la boca abierta, se levantó y fue a abrazarla, emocionada.

-Enserio? Eso es buenísimo! Estaría encantada de hacerte el vestido más lindo del mundo – y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

Ella no podía evitar tener cierta envidia por Pía… le había estado contando acerca de su novio y la verdad estaba muy feliz por ella, pero…

Y Lyra? Acaso no tenía también derecho a ponerse un vestido de novia y ser feliz como el resto de las chicas del mundo? No podía ella también tener amor en su vida? Lo admitía, lo había tenido, había visitado China, pero Will, su Will, el amor de su vida, se tuvo que ir a su mundo… Era eso justo? "No lo es!" pensó ella.

Talvez cometió un pecado, tan grande que cielo y tierra de todos y cada uno de los mundos se había puesto en contra de ella, separándole de su amado…

Y si el pecado era amarlo a **él**? Y si su amor por **él** era casi como la fruta prohibida de Adán y Eva? Tal vez nunca debieron haberse conocido… Lyra no tenía por qué entrar al Salón Reservado del Jordan College, o Will no debió encontrarse con el gato que lo llevó a Cittágazze… Pero, y el resto de los mundos? Todo se desmoronaba gracias a la daga… ¡Esa estúpida daga que cortaba mundos! La daga que unió sus destinos y que luego los volvió a separar tal y como cortaba el más resistente metal como si fuera mantequilla.

Y su corazón? Tenía un agujero en el corazón, que ella sabía que jamás cicatrizaría, aunque ese dolor en su pecho era la prueba del amor al que estuvo, está y seguirá enlazada el resto de su vida.

-Lyra… Estás bien? Si te dije algo malo discúlpame – sintió el abrazo de Pía bastante lejano, así como su voz…

"Will, mi Will… Acá en mi mundo te espero, por siempre y para siempre. Te amo" Lyra se desplomó en el sillón sollozando y con pequeños espasmos. Se enjugó las lágrimas que hace rato habían rodado por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco, el abrazo y las caricias de Pía en su espalda la fueron calmando… Hace mucho que no le venía un "ataque" (así le decía Lyra) tan fuerte.

-Tú avisame cuando estés totalmente tranquila, amiga – La princesa siempre sabía cómo actuar frente a estas situaciones, además que jamás preguntaba nada – Y te dejaré sola.

-Gracias, Pía… creo – espasmo – que iré a caminar – pudo decir Lyra luego de unos minutos – Disculpa, ven mañana… Te quiero, y gracias – le dedicó la mejor sonrisa posible, y su amiga pareció contenta con eso, porque le dijo que cualquier cosa ella estaba ahí para ayudarle, se despidió y se fue en su lujoso carro.

La muchacha estaba muy agradecida de la princesa, ya que siempre sabía cómo hacer para que estuviera feliz.

Encima de la mesa, Pía había dejado unos bocetos de vestidos de novia, aunque estaban un poco fuera de moda, pero ella lo arreglaría fácilmente.

La rubia fue a lavarse la cara, pintarse un poco para disimular sus lágrimas, y sacó del perchero su sombrero preferido, uno grande y blanco que le había hecho la Señora Londsdale, y su bandolera (se había comprado otra y ahora no salía sin esta) y se dirigió a su Pan.

-Al Jardín Botánico? – Su cara era sonriente, ya no había rastro de esa profunda tristeza que la había embargado hace poco.

El daimonion le sostuvo una mirada examinadora, asintió y alegre siguió a Lyra, que ya había abierto la puerta a la ruidosa calle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola de nuevo..! _

_Les gusto? que quieren que pase? escucho sus criticas y alabanzas... solo hay que poner submit review alla abajo ;)_

_Esperen un poco mas que pongo el segundo cap! creo que pa la proxima semana .._

_Saludos gracias por leer _


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa! :) _

_Disculpen la tardanza… tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no pude…_

_Bueno ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaria jajaja) si no que son obra de Philip Pullman…_

_Disfruten! :) _

Y su reflejo

Cap 2

Sin esperanzas 

Will estaba sentado en la pequeña silla de madera, sin ponerle atención al profesor que hablaba de un enredo cuántico o algo parecido: había ido a la Universidad a dar una charla a los de tercer año de Ingeniería Industrial. Will ya empezaba a bostezar cuando unas personas más adelante se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir con vigor al canoso señor que había terminado su monólogo.

-Seguro aplauden porque al fin terminó ese viejo, ya llevaba más de dos horas hablándole a las paredes – le dijo Anaís al oído, aprovechando el ruido.

Will le sonrió a su amiga y revisó su reloj. Efectivamente, llevaba dos horas y 15 minutos hablando sin que nadie le escuchara, a excepción de unos pocos alumnos que estaban completamente interesados en el tema que había escogido el "destacado" científico.

-Sólo quiero que nos den el diploma y pueda trabajar. No quiero saber nada sobre enredos cuánticos y otros mundos conectados al nuestro… ese viejo está mal de la cabeza – dijo Juan estirándose, dirigiéndose a su amigo Will.

-¿Qué dijiste de otros mundos? – saltó Will. No había oído nada de eso al profesor.

Los aplausos se apagaron de repente.

-Lo que explicó el científico hace una hora, eso de que hay muchos mundos que están muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos de nosotros… está loco… ¿Por qué preguntas? Pareces interesado en el tema- se extrañó su amigo.

-No es nada, sólo que nunca había oído de otros mundos – mintió Will, y adoptó ese aire de poca importancia que sólo él podía hacer, para que sus amigos no le prestaran atención y se marcharan.

Cuando en la sala solo quedaron él y el profesor, el chico de 21 años se acercó a la gran mesa donde el científico ordenaba sus papeles.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, chico? – preguntó el con una sonrisa

-Quisiera preguntarle algo que usted dijo de otros mundos, nunca había oído nada de eso, ¿sabe?

El profesor suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cara como si estuviera quitándose el sudor y dijo:

-Bueno, eso… yo sólo soy un científico retirado, pero te contaré todas las cosas que yo sé… toma asiento, por favor –Will obedeció, y el profesor hizo lo suyo – Humm…

Hace unos 7 años, yo trabajaba con una doctora, buscábamos algo llamado "Materia Oscura". Tú sabes que los científicos podemos detectar las estrellas, los planetas, cometas, etc., y ahí está el problema: vemos las galaxias y los objetos brillantes, pero para que eso exista y se mantenga en su sitio es preciso que exista algo más… ¿comprendes? … ese era el punto central de la investigación, pero con el tiempo tuvimos que cerrar el departamento ya que no nos renovaban la beca.

La doctora y yo tomamos rumbos diferentes, y yo me concentré en el manejo de la conciencia y la existencia de otros mundos, y entre otras cosas, el enredo cuántico, como expliqué en la charla – el profesor parecía triste mientras recordaba tiempos pasados – y efectivamente, encontramos una brecha entre este mundo y los otros, era un cuadrado, algo así como una ventana, que daba a otro mundo, justo en Oxford…

Will se sobresaltó: si era la misma ventana que él había encontrado hace 7 años o más, ellos conocerían la ubicación de otras ventanas, o mejor: otra manera de pasar de un mundo a otro. El profesor no se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del chico, y prosiguió su relato:

-… Pero esa ventana se cerró, no sé cómo, y buscamos algunos años otras, unas que nos había dado nuestro representante y financiero antes de desaparecer, y no encontramos ninguna ventana parecida a la de Oxford- parecía que sus arrugas habían aumentado, como si se hubiera hecho más viejo.

-¿Y encontraron alguna nueva forma de pasar por otros mundos? – el corazón del joven palpitaba con fuerza… "Tal vez" pensaba "Sólo tal vez…" – Quiero decir, una nueva forma de traspasar mundos u otra ubicación de alguna ventana?

El científico esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Aprendes rápido… no, desgraciadamente no encontramos nada parecido, y la investigación se fue por el desagüe…

Will se sintió abatido, quería gritarle en la cara al profesor, romper la mesa, quizás matar a alguien… pero no, eso no apaciguaría ese dolor tan grande cada vez que sentía una esperanza, por muy vaga que fuera, de volver a ver a Lyra… a SU Lyra, al amor de su vida… y se la arrebataran.

Se mordió el labio: no quería llorar enfrente del científico, aunque eso era lo que su cuerpo pedía: desahogar esa pena con alguien de confianza, que lo entienda… "¡Pero no!" pensó "No debo llorar, debo ser valiente". Volvería a cargar ese enorme peso en sus hombros, ese peso que a veces lo ponía de mal humor, con ganas de destrozar todo. Ahora no tenía ni rastros de alegría: "Si un destacado científico, con un equipo especializado no pudo… ¡¿Cómo lo voy a hacer yo?!".

Will se serenó rápidamente y vio la hora: tenía solo 30 minutos para ir a ver a su madre, recoger a Kirjava e irse a trabajar.

-Eh… bueno, mu-muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué… aquí tienes mi número y mi dirección si te interesa más el tema – le dio una tarjeta que ponía:

Dr. Oliver Payne

Edificio Coraceros #43

Oxford

Al reverso había un número telefónico. Will puso automáticamente la carta en su mochila, adentro de SU libro, una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

Se despidió del doctor, y se fue a toda carrera a la estación del metro. Se sentó en un vagó un poco pequeño, donde no había nadie aparte de una viejita que parecía dormir.

Tenía 20 minutos para llegar a su casa

Se bajó del andén y corriendo llegó a su casa. Para recuperar el aliento, la observó unos segundos.

La pequeña vivienda aún estaba un poco destartalada, pero mostraba un mejor aspecto. Will y su madre la había pintado de blanco hace tres años. Los arbustos y el césped estaban cuidados. Había unas hermosas hortensias, rosas, liliums, y flores de todo tipo y color en ese jardín. La entrada ofrecía un aspecto más elegante: habían unas piedras lisa puestas en medio del césped a modo de camino, y la puerta principal la había reparado Will hace un mes. Era de una madera vieja pero buena que relucía con el sol, así que el chico la lijó, limpió y barnizó: un trabajo que le llevó todo un caluroso día de domingo. El techo lo arregló el padre de Juan, su amigo de colegio y Universidad, hace unos cinco años.

La madre de Will estaba completamente recuperada, parecía que la teoría del chico de que los espantos atacaban a su madre era cierta. Ella, hace 7 años, había empezado su rehabilitación con su hijo, que la cuidaba todos los días y le daba palabras de aliento cuando parecía que no había esperanza. Un año después no tuvo más momentos de exasperación, y al cabo de otro había empezado a trabajar de cajera en un supermercado.

A Will sólo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar al trabajo, así que entró rápidamente a la casa, sacó su uniforme y le dijo suavemente a su madre que se iba a trabajar.

-No te preocupes, hijo – le dijo ella- anda en el auto, no te hace mal usarlo de vez en cuando, para que no vayas corriendo – la mamá de Will sonrió de una manera que solo ella lo hacía: sus ojos destellaban tanto y en sus mejillas se hacían unos hoyuelos tan tiernos que lograrían amansar al más fiero de los asesinos.

-Está bien, sólo tengo que ir a buscar algo arriba y me voy…

Subió rápido las escaleras buscando a Kirjava. Cuando la encontró, acostada en su cama durmiendo, decidió dejarla como estaba… parecía muy cansada.

La casa se quedó en silencio total cuando Will cerró la puerta y puso a andar el pequeño escarabajo: un auto que habían comprado con los ahorros de su madre en 5 años, justo para el cumpleaños 18 de él, aunque no lo usaba mucho ya que no quería preocupar a su mamá, y prefería hacer ejercicio, así que no lo ocupaba más de 2 veces en la semana.

La madre de Will suspiró, se levantó del sillón y fue a la habitación de su hijo, donde a los pies de la cama había un gato más grande de lo común, con pelo lustroso, espeso y de mil colores la esperaba con expresión melancólica.

-Bien, Kirjava, sigue, cuéntame todo…- Dijo la mamá de Will con los ojos vidriosos.

Continuará…!!

_Les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios!! _

_Adiós ;)!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaa :) _

_Escribo un capitulo un dia después que el anterior :O tienen que felicitarme jajajaja _

_Para el proximo capitulo me voy a demorar un poquito mas ya que me esta costando un poco jejeje … tengo que hacerle unos arreglos _

_Buenoo disfruten! _

_Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen :( _

**Cap 3**

**La sala del Cristal**

Gabriel y Xaphania observaban dos espejos fijamente. En uno había una chica rubia caminando en un Jardín Botánico, y en el otro un joven apresurado en un auto, llegando al estacionamiento de un Centro Comercial.

Gabriel miraba el espejo de Lyra, y Xaphania el de Will, sin perder detalle.

De vez en cuando Gabriel pronunciaba unas palabras ininteligibles, o Xaphania tocaba el espejo.

Se encontraban en una sala circular, repleta de ventanales y con cuatro puertas, cada una señalando un punto cardinal.

Se abrió la Puerta Sur, y apareció una arpía sangrando de un lado de la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los putrefactos labios.

-Ya es hora-dijo ella- yo me quedo aquí vigilando… solo no se demoren mucho.

Los dos ángeles asintieron. Cada uno se levantó de su silla y se dirigieron al espejo que tenían delante suyo. Al mismo tiempo, besaron la superficie cristalina y sujetaron el marco del espejo.

-Después de estos 7 años… al fin – susurraron Gabriel y Xaphania, y entraron en los espejos, cada uno por su parte.

Alas Airosas observó la escena maravillada, se recostó en la silla de los ángeles y llamó a unos fantasmas para que la alimentaran con sus cuentos.

Continuará …

_Les gustó?si se que es corto.. pero después viene uno especialmente largo!! Solo esperen …_

_Dejen sus reviews y escribiré mas rapido ;) !!!_

_Chaoo :)_


End file.
